Prince Of Tennis (Please Read!)
by Sakuraslayer
Summary: It had been a month after Ryomi had left for America and a month and a half since Yukimura had broken up with her and gotten together with the one that was the reason that Ryomi left. After Ryomi had left, Yukimura had caught his new girlfriend with another male and had broken up with her. HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY ICE PRINCESS OF RIKKAIDAI STORY!) FEM.RYOMA


It had been a month after Ryomi had left for America and a month and a half since Yukimura had broken up with her and gotten together with the one that was the reason that Ryomi left. After Ryomi had left, Yukimura had caught his new girlfriend with another male and had broken up with _her_.

Ryomi's butler had invited the tennis regulars to see a special movie of Ryomi.

Now, the tennis regulars arrived at Ryomi's home and their jaws dropped. It was huge!

The gates swung open Robert led them in where two maid came to meet them.

"These are Ryomi-sama's friends. Please get some snacks ready and bring them up to the den," Robert said and the maids walked away briskly. "Come."

The tennis regulars came to the den where there was a television that fill up an entire wall. They sat down and Robert popped in a CD.

* * *

_The television turned on and there was a concert hall filled with people and a piano on the stage and above the stage said 'XX Annual Music Competition'_

_Ryomi came onto the stage, bowed and said, "This song is called, 'I'll Remember You'. Enjoy."_

_She walked over to the piano, sat down and began to play and sing._

It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you  
If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

Forever baby, I'll remember you

_She finished the song and the concert hall erupted in cheers._

_then the next contestant came on and the competition dragged on until the end._

_The MC came on and said, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for...the winner is RYOMI ECHIZEN!_

_Ryomi came on stage, bowed and accepted her trophy. Just then a blond boy rushed onto the stage and engulfed Ryomi in a huge hug._

_"Congrats!" he said in English._

_"Thanks Kev. But go back to your seat now!" Ryomi smiled. The boy grinned sheepishly and went back to his seat._

_"As I was saying," the MC continued, "The song you sang. Was it for anyone?"_

* * *

The tennis players leaned forward.

* * *

_"Yes. It was for my friends. It was to tell them that I will remember them no matter what," Ryomi said, "I will be there for them."_

_She bowed again and walked away._

**The movie cut to a bedroom where Ryomi was sitting at a piano and was starting to sing.**

Nee ima Mitsumeteiru yo  
Hanareteitemo

~(Hey, right now I'm gazing at you,  
No matter if we're apart.)

Love for you Kokoro wa zutto  
Soba ni iru yo

~(Love for you, my heart is always  
By your side.)

Mou namida wo nugutte waratte  
Hitori janai Donna toki datte  
Yume miru koto wa ikiru koto  
Kanashimi wo koeru chikara

~(Now it's time to wipe away your tears and smile.  
You're not alone, no matter when.  
To dream is to live;  
The power to overcome sadness.)

Arukou Hatenai michi  
Utaou Sora wo koete  
Omoi ga todoku youni  
Yakusoku shiyou Mae wo muku koto  
Thank you for smile

~(Let's walk down this endless path.  
Let's sing, crossing over the sky  
So that our feelings reach.  
Let's make a promise to look ahead.  
Thank you for smiles.)

Nee me wo tojireba mieru  
Kimi no egao  
Love for me Sotto watashi wo  
Terasu hikari

~(Hey, if I close my eyes, I can see  
Your smile.  
This is love for me, the light that  
Softly shines on me.)

Kikoeteru yo kimi no sono koe ga  
Egao misete kagayaiteite to  
Itami wo itsuka yuuki e to  
Omoide wo ai ni kaete

~(I can hear that voice of yours.  
It says "Show me a smile and keep shining."  
As pain someday changes into courage,  
Memories will change into love.)

Arukou Modorenu michi  
Utaou Nakama to ima  
Inori wo hibikasu youni  
Yakusoku suru yo Yume wo kanaeru  
Thank you for love

~(Let's walk down this path we can't go back on.  
Let's sing with our friends now  
In order to have our prayers echoed.  
I promise. I'll make my dream come true.  
Thank you for love.)

Adokenai ano hi no youni  
Ryoute wo sora ni hiroge  
Yume wo oikakete yuku  
Mada shiranu mirai e

~(Just like those innocent days,  
Spread and raise your hands to the sky.  
I'm chasing my dream  
To the future I still cannot see.)

Ah

Ah...

Arukou Hatenai michi  
Utaou Sora wo koete  
Omoi ga todoku youni  
Yakusoku shiyou Mae wo muku koto  
Namida fuite

~(Let's walk down this endless path.  
Let's sing, crossing over the sky  
So that our feelings reach.  
Let's make a promise to look ahead.  
Wipe your tears.)

Aruite ikou Kimeta michi  
Utatte ikou  
Inori wo hibikasu youni  
Sotto chikau yo Yume wo kanaeru  
Kimi to nakama ni  
Yakusoku

~(Let's walk down this path we've chosen.  
Let's sing  
So that our prayers echo.  
I softly swear that I will make my dream come true.  
That is my promise  
To you and my friends.)

La...

La...

She finished and everyone had tears in their eyes.

**Ryomi left the room and the camera zoomed in onto her music sheet and notebook.**

It said at the top:

_Yakusoku 'Promise'_

_By: Echizen Ryomi._

_Notes: I want to help them achieve their dreams. That is my dream that I will make come true whether it is together or not._

* * *

Yukimura was silently crying. He had believed those rumors that she had spread. Now the one girl he truly loved was in America and probably with a new boyfriend. he looked at his teammates. All of them were crying and he had caused it.

* * *

**There was more music and another song. This time, it was Ryomi on the guitar.**

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...

**Again, it zoomed into the music sheet.**

**Haunted**

**By: Ryomi Echizen**

**Notes: I thought he loved me. As long as he's happy, I'll be fine with it.**

* * *

Sanada looked at his captain who was crying. Ryomi had truly loved him and he had brushed her aside. He had grown fond of the girl. Now she was gone.

* * *

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

_Better than Revenge_

_By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: I admit I'm jealous but I don't trust her._

* * *

Kirihara was crying. Ryomi was the only girl who wasn't afraid of his devil mode. She was the one closest to him. She had believed that he would become a strong tennis player.

* * *

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.

_Story of Us_

_By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: I want to stay, but it pains me too much._

* * *

Marui sobbed. Ryomi was like a little sister to him. Now she was gone. Why? Why didn't she tell any of this to us? She didn't laugh at his genius or his bubblegum addict. She made everyone smile. That is. Until _she_ came along.

* * *

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,  
Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there,  
If you're somewhere,  
If you're moving on,  
I've been waiting for you.  
Ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before.  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door.  
And I say

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now

_If This Were a Movie_

_By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: I want him back. Why does it hurt?_

* * *

Niou was upset. Ryomi. She never got angry at him for playing pranks. She could see through his illusions. She was one of the only ones that he never pranked. He told her stories of all his pranks and she would try to get angry but it wasn't her nature.

* * *

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

_That's The Way I Loved You_

_By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: I truly loved him._

* * *

Yagyuu was so used that voice talking to him when she played against him and perfected him. She was the third person to use his laser beam. His own little sister. His parents were upset to hear that she had went to America.

* * *

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

_[Chorus]_

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

_I'm Only Me When I'm With You_

_By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: I can finally be myself when I'm with him._

* * *

Yanagi had grown fond of the girl. She had shown him that not everything can be kept as data such as friendship and family and feelings. Feelings. Such as the pride he felt for the tennis club's manager and player.

* * *

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

_Lost Without You_

_By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: I will go on with my life. That's what everyone would want me to do._

* * *

Jackal took some deep breathes. He had never been one of those cool and hot boys that girl fainted and fan-girl over, but Ryomi didn't care. She treated him like a friend she's known forever. She didn't care that he was Brazilian or that he didn't have any special moves. She said he was her friend and friends stick together.

* * *

**Now, the movie cut to a tennis US Open. Ryomi against Lleyton Hewitt.**

Ryomi started off with the twist serve and her single footed split step. When she got the chance, used Marui's tightrope walking, then Yagyuu's laser beam, Sanada's Invisible Serve and the **Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai (**Wind, Forest, Fire, Shadow, Mountain, Lightning). Finally, she used, Yukimura's yips reaction, winning the match.

The blond boy they saw earlier and a group of other people swarmed around Ryomi and hoisted her on their shoulders. After a while, Ryomi received her trophy while crying.

**The movie cut to the end where Ryomi was singing again at another competition.**

Zutto nemutte iraretara  
Kono kanashimi wo wasurareru  
Sou negai Nemuri ni tsuita yoru mo aru

~(If I were able to stay in slumber forever,  
I'd be able to forget this sadness.  
There are nights when I wish for that as I fall asleep.)

Futari sugoshita tooi hibi  
Kioku no naka no hikari to kage  
Ima mo mada kokoro no meiro Samayou

~(The days faraway we spent together  
Are the light and shadow in my memories.  
I am still wandering in the labyrinth of my heart.)

Are wa Hakanai yume  
Sou Anata to mita utakata no yume  
Tatoe hyaku nen no nemuri de sae  
Itsuka monogatari nara owatteku  
Saigo no PEEJI mekuttara

~(It is a a fleeting dream.  
Yes, an ephemeral dream I dreamt with you.  
Even in a 100-year slumber,  
Someday, a story will have to end.  
Once I flip to the last page...)

Nemuri hime Mezameru Watashi wa ima  
Dare no tasuke mo karizu  
Tatta hitori demo  
Ashita e Aruki dasu tame ni

~(I, Sleeping Beauty, will awaken now  
Without borrowing anyone's help.  
Even if I am all alone, I will awaken  
In order to walk toward tomorrow.)

Asa no hikari ga mabushikute namida afuretemo  
Hitomi wo ageta mama de

~(Even if the morning light is far too bright and my teardrops overflow,  
I keep my eyes open.)

Donna ibara no michi datte  
Anata to naraba heiki datta  
Kono te to te Tsunaide zutto aruku nara

~(No matter how thorny the path,  
I was fine if I was with you,  
As long as I walked hand-in-hand with you.)

Kizukeba soba ni ita wa  
Harukana mori e to satteita  
Te wo nobashi Namae wo nando yondatte

~(When I noticed next, you, who had been by my side  
Had disappeared into the distant forest,  
No matter how much I held your hand and called your name)

Warui yume nara ii  
Sou Negatte mita kedo  
Tatoe hyaku nen no chikai de sae  
Sore ga myou no shiro nara kuzureteku  
Saigo no kiss wo omoide ni

~(I don't care if it's a bad dream, just as long as it's not reality  
I tried making that wish, but  
Even if what we share is an oath of 100 years,  
The superb palace will still crumble to pieces.  
I will make our last kiss my memory.)

Nemuri hime Mezameru Watashi wa ima  
Tokai no mori no naka de  
Yoru ga aketa nara  
Mirai Mitsukeru sono tame

~(I, Sleeping Beauty, will awaken now  
In the forest of the city  
So that if the night ends,  
I can find my future.)

Aoki hikari no mukou e to namida wa nugutte  
Ano sora miage nagara

~(I wipe my eyes, looking beyond the blue light  
As I gaze up at the sky.)

Dare mo asu ni mukatte umareta yo  
Asa ni kizuite me wo ake  
Kitto namida wo kibou ni kaeteku tame ni  
Hito wa arata ni umare kawaru kara

~(Everyone is born facing tomorrow.  
They notice the morning and open their eyes  
Because surely people are born anew  
In order to change their tears into hope.)

Nemuri hime Mezameru Watashi wa ima  
Dare no tasuke mo Ima wa iranai kara  
Hitori demo ashita e tada  
Aruki dasu tame ni

~(I, Sleeping Beauty, will awaken now,  
And I don't need anyone's help, so  
That even if I'm alone,  
I can walk ahead.)

Sou Yoru ga aketa nara  
Mirai Mitsukeru sono tame

~(Yes, so that if the night ends,  
I can find the future.)

Aoki hikari no mukou e to namida wa nugui sari  
Ano sora miagete

~(I wipe my eyes, looking beyond the blue light  
As I gaze up at the sky.)

_Nemuri hime_

_By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: Forget this sadness. I will go forward and achieve my dreams._

* * *

By now, everyone was crying. Even Sanada.

* * *

Careful with what you love the most  
'Cause it could disappear tomorrow  
The secret to finding happiness  
Lies nowhere else but in your soul

So now that you're back from paradise  
Was everything really all that nice  
Forget all the things that made you blessed  
Remind yourself why you even left

The fact that you're standing here with me  
The fact you can breathe and feel and see  
The everyday miracles you miss  
Every moment comes down to this

Careful with what you love the most  
'Cause it could disappear tomorrow  
The secret to finding happiness  
Lies nowhere else but in your soul

You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted

So go on ahead and chase your dreams  
And don't give up when God stops giving  
Don't let your life just pass you by  
But don't forget it's for living

I'll let the hope you gave me show the way  
With the courage to conquer every day  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Let's go

_Closer (YOUTUBE YChangVAA)_

_Sung By: Kevin Smith_

_Written By: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: Live your life to the fullest_

::BACKGROUND: 'DO I HAVE TO SING THIS?'

'COME ON, KEV! I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO DO IT!'

'YOUR INSPIRATION IS YUKI-WHAT'S-HIS-NAME RIGHT?'

'YES...'

'FINE.'::

Damn I'm feeling thirsty tonight  
Just me and the moon  
Been going crazy every day it's like I'm ready to bite  
I need to feed soon

Any helpless fool is okay  
Like you would do fine  
It doesn't matter guy or girl long as they're human  
Once you get in my way  
You're mine  
I watch you dance on the floor all alone  
Here we go

Jackpot  
I'll get you hot  
Slay you with a wink  
Why don't you come back to my place for a drink  
Skin bare  
You're unaware  
Here comes a surprise  
Now I've got you  
Can't be rescued  
Nowhere left to-

Shaking and shivering beg me beg for more  
Your heart's beating faster than it ever has before  
I may look innocent if they only knew  
My fingers trace down your spine  
The sounds you make are divine  
I'll make you scream just like a girl

Shaking and shivering beg me beg for more  
I'm your average thousand-year-old vampire lord  
Angels have fallen and now you've fallen too  
You taste so sweet and sublime  
My lips like taking their time  
I'll make you scream just like a girl

::BACKGROUND: 'GOOD?'

'YEP. THANKS!' WHUMP

'OW! OK... GET OFF OF ME.'::

_Kyun! Vampire Lord (YOUTUBE YChangVAA)_

_Sung by: Kevin Smith_

_Written by: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: Inspiration is Yukimura..._

* * *

Yukimura was sobbing really hard now.

* * *

::BACKGROUND: 'ANOTHER ONE?'

'YEAH...'

'OKAY'

'REALLY?'

'YEAH. THIS ONE SOUNDS PRETTY INTERESTING.'

'THANK YOU! I OWN YOU ANOTHER ONE KEV!'::

Paint a pretty painting all in red  
Surrender  
Dream a little dream until you're dead

And yet again I find as all resolve unwinds  
To leave me cast away from grace  
I'm left to face the truth with all my thoughts reduced  
To broken vows and wrinkled lace  
I've grown to hate your smile  
So pure and infantile, incomprehensibly naive  
But to resist  
It is a lesson in futility

Once more the want of you  
Only you  
Consume(s) my fantasies through the night  
So I cry  
Out your name  
And I sigh  
Out in vain  
Another poem to losing my mind

Paint a pretty painting all in red  
Surrender  
Dream a little dream until you're dead  
Your tender lips are all I see  
A crimson vision cursing my destiny  
Never ask a question never tell  
No yearning  
Fall in love and you fall into hell  
Is there no turning back  
For no one knows but God above  
My love

_Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi (YOUTUBE YChangVAA)_

_Sung by: Kevin Smith_

_Written by: Ryomi Echizen_

_Notes: Love... so mysterious._

* * *

With that, the movie finished and Robert removed the CD and Yukimura stood up and apologized to his teammates and to his surprise, they all hugged him. Fifteen minutes later, the Rikkaidai Tennis team were ready to go home.

Just then, Ryomi walked in through the front door.

* * *

Done! Did you like it? Please review! =w= :3 all those songs WERE NOT written by Ryomi. They were by

TAYLOR SWIFT

DELTA GOODREM

NO SECRETS

AND YChangVAA FROM YOUTUBE!

CHECK THOSE SONGS OUT!


End file.
